


赌局

by Argentum_1127



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Bittersweet, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Other, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 沙力万想让艾尔德利奇帮他做一件事。
Relationships: Aldrich Devourer of Gods/Sulyvahn the Tyrant, Sulyvahn/Aldrich
Kudos: 2





	赌局

**Author's Note:**

> 那枯燥煎熬又无趣的日子就像冷冽谷的月一样。平淡，柔和，偶觉些许清寂。

在打发餐后无聊时光和小嘬淫艳腐酒的时候，艾尔德利奇也免不了选择妥协。他个人认为这是种无所谓的施舍，但在丰盛的晚宴面前，自尊这种东西倒也可以暂且不虑。  
“要我用嘴帮你咬出来？你什么时候变得这么信任我了？”  
瘫软支撑半身的泥肉，松解其内结合紧密以做筋肉与肌节的人性沉淀物，艾尔德利奇把瘦削的上身融进浆质，轻弯下纤长的细腰，故作姿态地让突出的椎骨绷在后系的裙结上。  
“我觉得在一份毫无意义的加餐和余生无忧的奇珍异味上，你会更倾向于后者。”  
沙利万把艾尔德利奇灰白的发向耳廓拨开，压正他齐眸的金盔，用上位者的姿态道以平和的命令。  
“那就算你聪明。”  
伸出红紫的舌，艾尔德利奇像是作展示般地将它暴露在寒气中。失去脉流的软肉虽然只剩凉意，却仍有活着般诱人的小巧黏润，在伊鲁席尔柔和的月辉下莹莹发亮。教宗掀起他那身坠满玉石的长袍，用手紧攥着衣角扯在腰间，缠绕面部的树藤被涎水浸溢的下唇所吸引，仿佛对那水光反射出的淡月黄索取着生长所需的氧。  
悬挂嘴角的唾珠不曾坠落，艾尔德利奇侧脸将水液蹭在他干燥的阴茎，春露般濡在挺过寒冬的枯枝上，在龟头的侧面染出潮湿的深色，牵出的银丝像是通往伊鲁席尔的桥，艾尔德利奇抿断它就好似毁坏了沙力万最爱的溜犬圣所，心满意足地把体液拢回口腔。  
他们确实做得多了，但突如其来的湿冷还是令沙力万不禁一颤。微乎其微的水把死去的树救活了，仅仅是一小滴就让它野蛮生长。他看见对方藏在头盔下的鼻尖粉红，显现与死骸不同的生气，被唇边呵出的白雾半遮半掩。丝丝缕缕轻柔的鼻息化为情色的养分，像没有身形的蠕蛇，悄悄吮出他前口的清液。  
“我在憋笑，”艾尔德利奇舔舔上唇，握住性器的茎部，贴唇把唇肉的边缘黏在表面，吹气似轻喃，“我在想你会不会反应地太快了些？”  
对方不语，艾尔德利奇却能听到轻哼，他知道他不屑又未敢否认。在性事上做个给予方也不吃亏，他看沙力万暗爽不言也会有一瞬间感觉自己是个虚伪的慈善家。  
他打心底里觉得自己还是优胜者，便宠溺地将树纹渐显的茎柱靠在颊旁，感谢他把最脆弱的地方交给自己。业已升温的舌面嘶溜滑过，凹凸不平的苔浸在唾液里，密密麻麻的舌乳头像幼虫的细脚爬过敏感的植身，留一尾残留的粘液作为用餐前的建言。  
艾尔德利奇因吞噬欲而异化的齿更为尖锐，用于更好地撕裂生肉，嚼碎筋骨。虽然本体的口更适合大快朵颐，但偶尔用上身的小齿品味带肉的骨亦是食客公认的享受。原来欲火燎身的教宗会以这种疗法治好对自己的疑心病，是经年的相处让彼此都看透了吧？毕竟他也甘愿磨下餐具上试毒的银，在对他送来的食物下口之前从不曾犹豫过。  
猜忌和怀疑久而久之也会质变成信任，姑且可以用“物极必反”来片面地诠释吧。  
窝起舌翼裹在龟头的边缘，撅起嘴唇吻吸皮皱，半树人的下体不似矮人的麝香味，也没有游尸的腐臭那么熏刺，比发霉的蕨草少些烂腥，比发酵过头的面包更为涩口。那是只属于他的味道。底睾是绘画世界的雪凉，棒身是磔罚森林的草湿，艾尔德利奇的舌尖轻打，上下溅出的水渍是幽邃教堂的白烛，凝灰呈蜡香，熟悉似两人共睹过的罪火之烟。  
艾尔德利奇品味他眼前独属的美味，虽说用牙齿磕碰还要抽出耐性做得小心翼翼，但当齿尖贴在肉缘，隔着几微米的空气滑过去，还吐出一股热流把冷颤捂热的时候，他透过盔缝看见那对握紧的拳头在不住地轻振，拉拽袍上的褶皱，玉石也在金绳上叮当作响，响得像迎接凯旋之人的铃，再次强调了他才是赢家。  
教宗大人变得可爱了。像被他戏称为“孩子”的食物，明知他会对自己做什么却还想多窥窥“后来”，只不过孩子们的“后来”是泥腹中的酸液，沙力万的“后来”是被吞下去的精浆罢了。  
张开双唇，和整吞一颗新鲜的头颅类似，艾尔德利奇把性器含进喉咙，用松弛的咽道挤压着。侧舌卷起过量分泌的涎液，在茎身上来回擦拭。他闲下的双手开始用修长的指甲搔挠沙利万的腿根，撑开五指把贴合绷紧的腿面，在他遮于后袍的臀部印下一弯月牙。下身的污浊愈发滚动得强烈，是艾尔德利奇的心悦让蕴藏体内的灵魂变得活跃。流体内的骨块碰撞到沙利万的脚踝，骨的断面有一排深深的齿痕，反倒显得艾尔德利奇在对待嘴里这根软骨时格外善良。  
教宗觉得热了，不仅仅是阳具被舌体与喉壁交替玩弄烘得情欲蒸腾纷纷扬扬。火焰灼烤后重生的薪王，在陷入兴奋之际会燃起旧日的余烬，烫进粗糙的树皮。物理的热自下而上，精神的燥由下往上，汇合在饕餮餐客的双唇间，喂他一口一口地吞噬，一咬一啮反让食材变得更加鲜活了。  
涌涌泥浆探出粘黏油脂的触手，在沙力万的腘窝里转着圈圈。浮动的碎渣摩擦足跟，他条件反射地想后挪一步，却又被控制住自己双腿的艾尔德利奇拢回。对方惩罚似地吐出半截性器，用尖指在皱襞上浅浅一勾，把彼此混合的体液盛入甲缝。  
那张诱人的，美丽的，圣洁的脸，同样也是死去的，含恨的，虚构的假面。沙力万在心里赞美正侍奉自己的嘴，赞美它真正的主人，赞美他成为了泥塑的傀儡，赞美老友演技的过分逼真。  
舌轻拍，唇开合，湿热痒烫；齿微阖，咽吞吐，抿含舔嗦。艾尔德利奇上身的脸已经红透，下身也因热度而翻滚。他其实可以推测对方也会为平等的理亏找开脱，但他并不愿细想。他觉得自己得到的东西多就是他得到的多，他觉得也只有自己，只有融合成怪物的自己，才能给这个白痴快活，给他一辈子都忘不掉都找不到第二种的快活，让他只能被吞尽美食尝遍异味的“他的嘴”给口射。就像他现在全身一抖把阴茎往更深的地方捅送，把精液全部呲进再无功能的瘪胃里，顺流而下，一滴不剩地献给真正吞噬神明的艾尔德利奇一样。  
——这是教宗大人委身做了他卑微的信徒。  
“用餐完毕，非常美味。”  
他咋咋嘴在蔫软的根上吻了一下，看沙力万放下长袍，用力地把这具尸体掐在怀里，也迎合般地把黑斑遍布的手臂探到他腋下。  
就算做是安慰败者的薄礼吧...  
...  
....  
冷冽谷的月像永存的虚影，无论晨晚都挂在幽幽的极光里。粗略算算时间，他们应该是在教堂里歇息了一晚。教宗告诉老友明日安排好的食谱，艾尔德利奇只看他如往常般冷漠地离去，看他的余热又一次凉在雪里。肉泥爬过红毯，神明对着花窗玻璃上的倒影，艾尔德利奇抹去嘴角干涸的腥涩。  
他抬头看宁静的月像耸人的咧嘴，似在讽刺他，又似是他在嘲笑别人。  
...

**Author's Note:**

> 后话：  
> 我尝试把全文的基调参考于冷冽谷的月——  
> “那枯燥煎熬又无趣的日子就像冷冽谷的月一样。平淡，柔和，偶觉些许清寂。”  
> 自私利己的恶徒彼此暴露后背，却总希望能在对方看不透的角落里少吃点亏，多赚点好处。信任是暖的，但贪婪是刺刀，把本就不可能的某种情愫给捅碎了。只因为太熟悉，熟悉到不敢去猜对方的真心。残忍的真相一猜就能猜中，不如不赌这一把，安心给自己下注会更好吧...
> 
> 我的twi：@1127Argentum  
> 我的企鹅：805882794  
> 我的Lof：https://tankaoagui.lofter.com/  
> 欢迎交流）。  
> Sulyrich lovers DM me plz Orz  
> 沙利奇同好火速扩我，可吃逆！！！！


End file.
